1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of stereo speaker systems for use in vehicles such as automobiles, trucks, vans, etc. In particular, the present invention relates to an improved stereo speaker system which facilitates ease of installation in the vehicle and which further provides a system wherein the stereo assembly can be installed without defacing or altering the interior of the vehicle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Stereo speakers systems have been installed in vehicles for many years. The stereo speaker system comprises two primary components. The first component is a tweeter which is a small loudspeaker responsive only to the high acoustic frequencies and reproducing sounds of high pitch. The second component is a woofer which is a loudspeaker, usually larger than a tweeter, responsive only to the lower acoustic frequencies, and used for reproducing sounds of low pitch.
In prior art installations, the stereo system is either installed in the factory or subsequently installed in the vehicle after it is purchased. In either case, it is necessary to cut into the upholstery of the vehicle to provide openings for the woofer and the tweeter. The openings are usually in the dashboard of the vehicle, the flat rear panel adjacent the rear window of the vehicle, and in the upholstery of the door and/or sides of the vehicle. This is usually not a problem when the stereo system is installed in the factory. However, it presents a more significant problem when the stereo system is later installed after manufacture of the vehicle has been completed. It is very difficult for the owner to self install such a system and it usually requires a specialist to install the speaker system in the vehicle. The requirement for cutting openings in the interior of the vehicle also presents a cosmetic problem since the surface of the interior may be marred.
There is a significant need for an improved easy to install stereo speaker system which reduces the effort involved in installing a speaker system and which eliminates the problem of cutting into the interior portions of the vehicle to install the speaker system.